Admiration obsessive
by Mariadragwenna
Summary: [Matthew Bellamy/Billie Joe Armstrong] Un coup de foudre au milieu d'un festival. Une étreinte volée dans un coin sombre près de la scène. Une vie qui reprend, mais des souvenirs qui demeurent gravés dans les mémoires et sur la peau... [Rating M pour description explicite]


_2005, Reading Festival_

Matthew n'avait jamais vraiment écouté Green Day auparavant. Du moins pas attentivement. Le punk rock n'était pas le style qu'il préférait. Mais le groupe californien comptait certainement parmi les groupes les plus importants et influents du rock et de la musique moderne, cela il ne pouvait le nier. Et lui qui aimait pourtant la musique énergique, tout comme Chris, il apparaissait que d'eux trois, Dominic, fan d'électro, était celui qui écoutait Green Day le plus souvent et le plus sérieusement. Au point qu'il ne pouvait contenir son excitation depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'ils joueraient au même festival que le groupe américain, à un jour près.

Muse connaissait un succès certain dans leur pays natal avec leur album Absolution, mais Green Day venait de sortir American Idiot, et leur musique envahissait les oreilles du monde entier avec la force et la vitesse d'un raz-de-marée. Leur carrière avait débuté dix-sept ans auparavant, et connaissait son apogée en 2005. Matt lui, n'était à l'aise sur scène que depuis un an à peine…

Le concert de Muse ce jour-là se déroula à merveille, les festivaliers les accueillant chaleureusement et avec un enthousiasme qui faisait chaud au cœur. De l'enthousiasme, le groupe en avait aussi donné, jouant avec passion et Matt chantant avec tout son cœur et ses tripes…

Le lendemain, les trois compères décidèrent d'assister à quasiment toute la journée du festival, Dom insistant pour voir Phoenix, l'un de ses groupes favoris. Sachant que Green Day était la tête d'affiche le soir-même, le batteur s'était réveillé le sourire aux lèvres et sa bonne humeur ne diminuait pas. Cependant, Matt eut besoin d'une pause et, laissant ses amis, retourna près des caravanes qui servaient de lotis aux artistes. Il s'octroya une petite sieste qui dura plus longtemps que prévu.

Matt arriva dans les backstages de la scène principale au moment même où Green Day y montait. Il vit le groupe passer à quelques mètres devant lui, et son cœur manqua un battement en apercevant Billie Joe, le leader. Secouant doucement la tête, il mit son trouble sur le compte de l'excitation à voir ce groupe mythique en concert pour la première fois de sa vie, et ce plus qu'aux premières loges. Il se plaça à 'endroit où il pensait avoir la meilleure vue, songeant qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvaient se trouver ses amis, et le concert débuta sous les acclamations d'une foule en liesse, hystérique comme il avait rarement vu. « Ils sont forts, très très forts » pensa Matt alors que « American Idiot » s'achevait.

Le concert avançait et Matthew restait irrémédiablement en transe, immobile, son attention happée par le chanteur californien sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Celui-ci dégageait une telle énergie, une telle passion, un grain de folie si grand mais tout en restant professionnel et musicalement impeccable. Matt était plein d'admiration pour cet homme et, il devait être honnête avec lui-même, une certaine fascination commençait à grandir en lui, mordant ses entrailles, le paralysant et faisant battre son cœur plus fort que toutes les frappes de Tré Cool, le batteur. Mais ce ne fut qu'au milieu de « King for a Day », alors que Billie Joe défaisait sa cravate pour la lancer vers le public, et déboutonnait sa chemise, que Matt se rendit compte du charme et du sex-appeal de l'Américain. Et brusquement, il comprenait les fans en délire devant la scène. Car lui-même sentait quelque chose naissait en lui, et qui s'étendait à travers chaque parcelle de son corps et ce quelque chose, devina-t-il plus tard, s'appelait le _désir_.

Le concert se terminait sur « Good Riddance », qui était sans doute la seule chanson du groupe que Matt ait déjà joué à la guitare. L'Anglais était toujours hypnotisé par le chanteur, et il apparaissait qu'il avait eu raison de se poster à cet endroit, dans la pénombre où personne ne pouvait le voir, car son corps, traître, montrait des signes très explicites de son désir puissant et il avait peut-être dû choisir de porter autre chose qu'un pantalon lâche, car son érection était impressionnante – et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il y avait cependant une personne qui s'était aperçu du regard lagon aux pupilles dilatées : l'objet de la convoitise lui-même.

Descendu de scène, Billie Joe échangeait quelques mots avec ses musiciens, ses proches et quelques membres de l'équipe d'organisation, et alors que Matt restait toujours paralysé dans l'ombre, l'Américain sembla prononcer quelques excuses avant de se diriger vers son admirateur. Et Matt eut soudainement l'envie de se terrer au fond d'un trou noir supermassif (tiens, cela sonnait bien comme potentiel titre de chanson). Figé comme une biche devant les feux d'une voiture, Matt vit l'autre chanteur s'approcher de lui à la fois trop vite et trop lentement. Billie Joe le fixait avec un sourire énigmatique, et alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, ses yeux glissèrent le long de son corps jusqu'au petit désagrément dont Matt n'avait toujours pas réalisé la présence. Billie eut un sourire amusé et, sans prononcer un mot, il tira le Britannique par le bras vers un endroit à l'abri des regards, avec cependant assez de lumière pour qu'ils puissent s'apercevoir l'un l'autre.

Billie Joe s'approcha de Matt, qui put sentir l'odeur de l'autre homme rendue plus forte par l'effort, et malgré lui ses mains se posèrent sur ses coudes, et le contact créa une onde électrique en lui, des crépitements au bout des doigts. Le parfum de l'autre homme qui transpirait de sensualité le rendit plus dur, et la proximité soudaine et enivrante lui fit penser quelques temps qu'il allait s'évanouir sous peu.

« Bonsoir » lui dit Billie Joe de sa voix la plus suave, et Matthew bégaya des salutations à peine audibles.

« Tu as aimé le concert ? » questionna l'Américain, et l'Anglais hocha la tête, ne faisant définitivement plus confiance à sa voix.

« J'ai vu beaucoup de gens être ravis de notre performance » reprit le Californien, « beaucoup sont excités au point d'en pleurer. Mais être _sexuellement_ excité, ça c'est une première. »

Entendant cela, le regard de Matt se fit interrogateur et chercha une réponse dans les yeux verts (et, oh ! Quels yeux hypnotisants !). Il eut en effet une réponse, mais beaucoup plus au sud de son corps, alors qu'une main se saisissait de son érection. Immédiatement, Matt baissa les yeux vers lui-même et s'aperçut avec honte que le tissu de son pantalon s'était tendu, créant une tente plus qu'apparente sous la pression de son sexe durci. Devant la gêne de l'autre homme, Billie eut un rire doux (qui fit frémir la queue de Matt) et le força à relever la tête. Lui adressant un sourire charmeur, le Californien se rapprocha encore plus de Matt et, sans prévenir, l'embrassa passionnément, sa main caressant en même temps cette érection causée, il le savait, par sa propre personne.

D'abord sonné, puis répondant machinalement au baiser langoureux, Matt raffermit sa prise sur les coudes de son amant et balança ses hanches, son sexe allant chercher la chaleur de cette main si accueillante. Billie sourit dans le baiser et, dérivant vers le cou blanc et tentateur, murmura : « Tu sais quoi, _Matthew_ ? J'ai envie de voir cette queue prometteuse, et de la sentir en moi. Qu'en penses-tu ? » Et pour toute réponse, Matt gémit alors que l'autre main du Californien titillait son téton.

Matt rejeta sa tête en arrière, s'abandonnant au plaisir, voulant que l'autre homme assouvie son désir. Il n'était pas vraiment conscient de ce qu'il faisait, tout ce qui comptait à cet instant était cet homme sexy et sensuel à se damner qui lui disait avoir envie de baiser avec lui. Qui était-il pour refuser les avances de cette tentation vivante ?

Avant qu'il ait pu s'en rendre compte, Billie avait glissé sa main à l'intérieur de son pantalon, empoignant le sexe demandeur et le caressant vigoureusement. Billie avait ouvert la chemise du Britannique pour toucher directement les tétons mis à nu, et ses lèvres et sa langue s'aventurèrent partout sur le cou dont il ne se lassait pas. Matthew lâcha un soupir, le bien-être l'envahissant et toutes ses pensées envolées. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : que son amant l'amène jusqu'à la jouissance. Billie semblait être impatient aussi car il produisit un grognement prouvant son excitation, réveillant un peu Matt de sa torpeur. Ce dernier fit glisser ses mains pour atteindre le torse musclé du leader qu'il dévoila avec hâte – et il avait déjà eu envie de lui sauter dessus alors que sa chemise était seulement entrouverte, mais le voir torse nu réveilla ses instincts primaires.

« Fuck » soupira Matt, et Billie lui répondit un simple « Yeah ».

S'attaquant à son pantalon, le Britannique découvrit avec ravissement qu'il n'était pas le seul à être en proie au désir, et caressa le sexe qui devenait de plus en plus dur. Il le masturba quelques instants, et bientôt leurs soupirs respectifs emplirent leurs oreilles. Leurs bassins se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre dans une danse purement érotique, et ils s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait.

« Je suis clean » signala l'Américain.

« Moi aussi » souffla Matt. « J'ai envie de toi » gémit-il, la voix rauque.

A ces mots Billie perdit complètement la tête, et fit tomber son propre pantalon à ses pieds, commençant immédiatement à préparer son intimité avec urgence. Matt réalisa soudain où il était, avec qui, et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre. Le jour d'avant il n'éprouvait que de la curiosité professionnelle pour Green Day, à présent il avait un Billie Joe Armstrong – _délicieusement_ – nu devant lui, qui enfonçait ses propres doigts en lui et lui quémandait du sexe. Parmi toutes les personnes que Billie pouvait avoir, c'était à lui, Matthew James Bellamy, qu'il demandait des faveurs coquines.

Le Britannique, mû par son désir animal, eut soudain l'envie de s'enfoncer au plus profond de son amant, et il réagit enfin, attrapant ce dernier par les hanches et le plaquant contre le mur. Billie gémit légèrement d'impatience, et l'autre homme admira ce fessier irrésistible qui fit gronder sa poitrine. Avec hâte, il ouvrit son pantalon, libérant son sexe qui n'avait que l'envie d'être entouré d'une antre chaude. Crachant dans sa main, il lubrifia sa hampe en fixant le mouvement des doigts de l'autre guitariste détendre l'intimité appétissante. Billie lui signifia au bout d'un moment qu'il était prêt, et Matt présenta sa masculinité à l'entrée du lieu de plaisir. Pénétrant doucement celui qui était certainement le partenaire le plus sexy que Matt ait eu et aurait dans sa vie, l'Anglais s'enfonça le plus profondément possible dans cet anus étroit, leur arrachant un long râle rauque à tous les deux. Matt crut défaillir et, posant son front sur le dos de l'autre homme, il se retira presque avant de revenir au fond de l'intimité exquise. Et ce fut trois coups de rein plus tard que Matt sentit son sexe toucher quelque chose, et Billie poussa un gémissement sonore traduisant son plaisir. Le Britannique soupira en réponse et n'eut en tête que la volonté de toucher encore et encore le point de plaisir du Californien pour continuer à entendre ces cris de jouissance si excitants. Et il réussit, réduisant Billie en un corps soumis exprimant fortement son plaisir. Matt se délectait de cette voix suave et s'enivrant de l'odeur de l'Américain. Il souhaitait que ce moment ne s'achève jamais.

« Haaaaan ! Matt ! Oh, fuck, yes… Haaan ! Plus vite ! Plus fort ! Oui, juste ici ! »

Billie criait, se mordait la lèvre, se maintenait au mur autant qu'il le pouvait. Il savourait l'étreinte à chaque instant et plus le plaisir augmentait, moins il était capable de se concentrer sur autre chose que le sexe qui allait et venait en lui, ce membre si dur qui lui faisait entrevoir des étoiles. Les deux hommes faisaient l'amour éperdument, avec une passion qu'ils avaient rarement vécue auparavant. Matt se sentait étourdi et extatique comme si tous ses fantasmes étaient en train de se réaliser. Les rêves devenaient réels, et en même temps la réalité lui faisait quitter la terre ferme. Brusquement, « Sing for absolution » prenait tout son sens.

De nombreuses minutes plus tard, les cris des amants devenaient de plus en plus sonores, et ils sentaient la délivrance proche.

« Touche-moi » ordonna Billie Joe, « fais-moi jouir ! »

Matt crut lui-même venir à l'instant où il entendit cette demande. Il s'exécuta, augmenta la vitesse de ses coups de rein et s'enfonça le plus loin possible, espérant remplir complètement l'intimité qui l'entourait si bien.

Billie hurla soudain, et Matt se demanda brusquement si quelqu'un pouvait les entendre. Mais il perdit de nouveau pied en sentant les chairs intimes de Billie se resserrer autour de sa verge et il défaillit finalement, son propre membre tressaillit et libéra son sperme dans l'antre chaude de l'Américain qui gémit en sentant la semence en lui. Matt sentit le sexe dans sa main gonfler un peu, et bientôt Billie déversa son plaisir contre le mur, dans un cri animal qui rendit presque Matt dur à nouveau. Collés l'un contre l'autre, les deux amants se détendirent, satisfaits et ressentant la plénitude de l'orgasme les envahir. Ils n'entendaient que leurs respirations saccadées, et après quelques minutes, Billie se retourna, libérant le sexe au repos de Matt, et embrassa ce dernier d'un baiser doux, paresseux, comme pour le remercier de leurs ébats époustouflants. Billie passa lentement ses mains sur le torse de Matt, le caressant presque tendrement, admirant ce corps si juvénile, fin mais pourtant puissant. Billie posa ses lèvres au niveau du nombril et laissa sa langue lécher cette peau délicieusement tentante jusqu'à de nouveau atteindre la bouche. Il respira l'odeur du Britannique, d'une bouffée d'air intense, et Matt se demanda quand le Californien cessait d'être sexy. L'esprit embrumé, ils se rhabillèrent et ce fut aussi maladroitement que rapidement qu'ils se séparèrent.

Ils ne se revirent plus jamais.

•

 _2015, Toronto_

Le concert venait de se terminer et ils étaient plutôt ravis de la réaction des Canadiens. Le succès outre-Atlantique peinait à décoller mais ils en étaient satisfaits néanmoins. Muse ne cherchait pas à conquérir chaque pays, de toute manière. Matt et ses compères se sentaient épuisés, et lorsque Dom s'en était plaint, il avait rétorqué qu'ils n'avaient plus vingt ans. Ils étaient même plus proches des quarante…

Après s'être changés, les trois musiciens rentrèrent à leur hôtel, Bingham dans les bras de Kate aux côtés d'Elle, amusant son père en lui posant toutes sortes de questions. Ils étaient donc tous regroupés dans le hall, et alors que Matt suivait une conversation passionnante, son regard fut attiré par le trio qui rentrait dans l'hôtel. Matt sentit le monde s'arrêter de tourner et le temps se figer autant que son propre corps en reconnaissant les nouveaux venus, et plus particulièrement une personne, qui le fixait également. Matt écarquilla les yeux, et murmura « Billie… » Et il jura intérieurement lorsqu'une part de lui se sentit défaillir en voyant l'Américain qui lui semblait être encore plus beau qu'auparavant.

Dix ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Dix ans qu'ils avaient fait l'amour passionnément au Reading Festival, dans un coin sombre près de la scène. Et Matt se souvenait avec précision de la moindre seconde de leurs ébats. Il s'était plus tard rendu compte, avec désespoir, qu'il était tombé amoureux de l'Américain.

« Bonsoir. Vous avez aimé le concert ? » demanda le Britannique, qui eut comme un flash-back.

Billie sourit, et les membres de Green Day commencèrent à converser amicalement. Matt était troublé, convaincu que Billie Joe avait oublié ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux au festival. Finalement l'heure était tardive et Green Day jouant le lendemain, ils s'enlacèrent tous pour se quitter, et alors que Matt se retrouvait dans les bras de Billie, celui-ci lui murmura « Non, je n'ai pas oublié, Matthew ». Et en se retirant de l'étreinte, leurs mains se frôlèrent tendrement, les regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre. « A demain » leurs yeux semblaient-ils se dire.

Mais ils avaient chacun une famille à présent.


End file.
